¿Que Mycroft qué?
by krumy
Summary: Sherlock recibe la inesperada noticia, a su hermano Mycroft le ha sucedido algo que no logran creer… Mycroft es un bebé y John decide llevarlo al 221B con ellos y cuidarlo, Sherlock tendrá que averiguar y buscar la forma de que su hermano vuelva a la normalidad lo más antes posible pues no soporta que John le preste más atención a su hermano que a él.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, todo es gracias al autor Arthur Conan Doyle y a los productores de la serie Sherlock de la BBC.**

_**Nota: Lo que me inspiró hacer este fanfiction fue el fanart de "shootbadcabbies" de tumblr. Busquen "mycroft-unexpectedly-turns-into-a-toddler-stop" en imágenes de google y la primera que sale, es en la cuál me basé. Realmente quiero leer fanfics basada en esos fanarts, pero no había, así que compartí el fanart y muchas quisieron escribir y leer también fanfics basados en ello y también me apunté.**_

**Como dije en el grupo de "Johnlock en español" Muchos podemos escribir fanfics basados en una misma imagen, pero las historias serán diferentes pues cada persona tiene diferentes ideas e historias que contar :D!**

**Espero les guste.**

Era un día cualquiera en el departamento 221B, muy temprano y John preparaba té para él y Sherlock, cuando el sonido del teléfono del detective los sacó de la rutina.  
- ¿No piensas contestar?- preguntó John viendo el celular cerca de él.  
- Ocupado.- el detective estaba acostado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados.  
- Puede ser importante….- dijo tomando el celular del detective y miró a la pantalla.- Es Greg…  
- ¿Quién?  
- Lestrade…  
- Ah… contesta.- respondió sin darle mucha importancia. Con un bufido por la actitud del detective, el médico tomó la llamada.  
- ¿Greg? ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Qué Mycroft qué…? … De inmediato estamos allá….- colgó y volteo a ver a Sherlock.- Sherlock, es Mycroft…  
- ¿Robó una pastelería?  
-¡ Sherlock! Esto es serio… tenemos que ir a su casa…  
- ¿Por qué?- dijo poniéndose de pie.- ¿Qué pasa?  
- No me supo decir, no le entendí, pero dijo que nos diéramos prisa.- dijo tomando su chaqueta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- Vístete rápido.- ordenó a su amigo pues andaba en pants y esa bata azul.

::..::..::

Al llegar a la casa de Mycroft o más bien una casi mansión, se dieron cuenta en seguida que algo estaba mal, patrullas y cuerpos policiacos estaban en los jardines y en la puerta principal, estaban ya retirándose de ahí echándole una mirada a los recién llegados. Un policía indicó las escaleras para que subieran al segundo piso.  
- ¿Dónde está Mycroft?- preguntó algo nervioso pero sin tratar de aparentarlo, solo John se dio cuenta, la verdad él también estaba preocupado.  
- En su habitación….- indicó otra persona del equipo de Lestrade, sin perder tiempo apresuró su paso y entró a la gran habitación.

Al entrar se encontró una escena que no se esperaba, menos en la casa de su hermano. Lestrade cargaba a un bebé de casi 1 año, a pesar que tenía poco cabello se le veía su cabeza pelirroja. Sherlock se detuvo de inmediato mirando con horror al bebé y luego a Lestrade, quién se veía nervioso.

-¿Dónde está Mycroft?- Preguntó John volteando hacia la gran habitación.- ¿Por qué tienes un bebé, Greg?-EL silencio reinó la habitación haciendo que el médico se pudiera algo ansioso...- ¿Qué demonios pasa?  
Sherlock parpadeo y se acercó poco a poco hacia Greg, quien sostenía al bebé en brazos.  
- Ese bebé… es mi hermano…  
- ¿Qué? Mycroft es mayor que tú… ¿Cómo sabes que…- preguntó John sin entender nada.  
- Existen algo que se llaman fotografías John… Mi familia tiene álbum familiar y fotos de Mycroft de bebé…-Se calló por unos minutos y puso su mirada seria en Greg.- ¿Qué pasó?  
- No llegó al trabajo, nunca falta, lo sabes, por la preocupación vinieron a su casa, no abrieron y me llamaron enseguida, entramos y la casa estaba vacía hasta que subí a su habitación y encontré al bebé en la cama, vestido con una gran piyama…  
- ¿Cómo supiste que era mi hermano?.- preguntó viendo al bebé.  
- Bueno, ayer… ayer nos vimos, salimos a tomar algo y un bolígrafo falló manchando de tinta la mano de tu hermano y… - dijo tomando la mano del bebé mostrando una mancha negra de tinta casi borrosa. – Así fue como me di cuenta, a parte… su cabello y sus ojos.  
- Esperen… - dijo John interrumpiendo y con una pequeña risa de nervios.- ¿Están insinuando que Mycroft es ese bebé?  
- No insinuando John, ese niño es Mycroft… no sé como sucedió….- decía viendo extraño al bebé.- No logro encontrarle lógica…  
- ¿Qué harán con él?- Preguntó John.  
- Bueno… pensé en que Sherlock lo cuidaría, como su hermano…  
- ¿Qué? - dijo viendo con grandes ojos a Lestrade.  
- Es tu hermano y…  
- Yo no soy niñera Gavin…  
- Greg….- corrigió John.- No puedes dejar desamparado a tu hermano y menos así en esta condición.- dijo caminando hacia Greg y viendo al bebé que miraba a todos con grandes ojos asustados y tomando con su pequeña mano el saco de Greg.- Lo cuidaremos bien .- dijo tomando a Mycroft en brazos.  
-¡John!- reclamó el detective.  
- Sherlock… - lo miró molesto.- Cuidaremos a tu hermano y a la vez investigarás qué fue lo que pasó y lo ayudarás a regresar a la normalidad.- dijo sosteniendo al bebé quien se comenzaba a inquietar por el cambio de brazos.  
- gggg….geeeg…- soltó el bebé haciendo un pequeño puchero y con intención de llorar.  
- Creo que se aprendió mi nombre muy rápido.- dijo sorprendido el DI.  
-Y un apego claro está.- dijo molesto Sherlock al ver como John acurrucaba y tranquilizaba a su hermano.- ¿Quiénes saben de esto?  
- Pocos de mi equipo, en realidad a los demás les dijimos que estaba bien, que era falsa alarma.- dijo refiriéndose a los que se estaban retirando cuando Sherlock y John llegaron.- Athenea, ustedes y yo.  
- Bien…- dijo algo aún desconcertado viendo al bebé en brazos de John.- Creo que es hora de irnos… - dijo dándose la vuelta.  
- Cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme.- comentó Greg a John quien caminaba siguiendo a Sherlock.  
-Claro, lo haremos y gracias por avisarnos.

Ahora regresaban al departamento 221B junto con un bebé en un taxi.  
- Sherlock… creo que deberíamos pasar antes a comprar cosas esenciales para él.  
El detective dio indicaciones al conductor del taxi para que los llevara a algún centro comercial cerca para comprarle al bebé ropa, pañales, leche y otras cosas para un bebé, más algunos juguetes, según John.

::..::..::

Después de batallar un poco haciendo las comprar y traer muchas bolsas con ellos llegaron a su edificio, John salió primero con el bebé y algunas bolsas en la mano dejando a Sherlock atrás con el resto de las compras.  
-¿John? - preguntó Sherlock viendo a su amigo dirigirse hacia la puerta.  
- Debo de cambiarle el pañal y alimentarlo, tú encárgate de subir las demás bolsas.- dijo desapareciendo por la puerta.

Un malhumorado Sherlock por fin subió al departamento que compartían y dejó molesto las demás bolsas en el suelo de la sala, mientras buscaba a John con su mirada lo vio bajar de la habitación.  
- ¿Qué le diremos a la señora Hudson?  
- ¿La verdad? - dudó John.- Debo de prepararle la mamila , cuídalo un momento, no lo has cargado.  
- ¿Y para qué quiero hacerlo?- dijo con horror en su rostro.  
- Es tu hermano Sherlock.- dijo entregándoselo a Sherlock.  
En todo ese momento Mycroft solo se la había pasado observando a su alrededor , a John y Sherlock, al estar en brazos de su hermano se inquietó.

Mientras John estaba en la cocina preparando la fórmula el detective trató de acomodar al bebé en sus brazos, Mycroft lo miraba atentamente y de la nada estiró su pequeño brazo y con su mano tomó un mechón de cabello de Sherlock y jaló de el haciendo que el detective pegara un grito regañando a su, ahora, "pequeño" hermano.  
- ¡Demonios Mycroft! - gritó molestó alejando al bebé quien se asustó por el grito y la forma en que le hablaron haciendo que pegara un grito comenzando a llorar.  
- ¡Sherlock! - regañó John dirigiéndose hacia él y tomando al bebé en brazos tratando de consolarlo.  
- Él tuvo la culpa… ¡me jaló el cabello John! - reclamó con enfado Sherlock mirando a John consolar a su hermano.  
- ¡Es un bebé, no sabe lo que hace!  
- ¡Claro que lo sabe, es Mycroft!  
- ¡Es un bebé Sherlock! - insistió John, Sherlock se fue molesto a su habitación sabiendo que no ganaría esa discusión y más que nada malhumorado al ver como John trataba con cariño a Mycroft.

* * *

**Espero les haya agradado este capítulo :3**  
**Gracias por leer**

**Les estaría muy agradecida si dejan un comentario :D, pues me motiva a seguir más el fanfic :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Gracias por los comentarios, follows y favs :)**

**Aclarando algunas dudas que surgieron :  
* Sherlock y John sólo tienen una relación de compañeros de piso y amigos, pero obviamente (?) ambos sienten cosas por el otro.  
* Mycroft y Greg no son parejas, pero estaban comenzando a salir como amigos, etc... pero también sintiendo algo.**

**:) ¿Espero no sea muy cursi? o no sé, espero sea de su agrado :)**

* * *

**Cap. 2**

Había pasado una semana desde que bebé Mycroft estaba al cuidado de su hermano y el Doctor Watson. Realmente habían cambiado la rutina de los que vivían en el 221B.

Sherlock se sentía más molesto cada vez que veía a John haciendo reír y hablándole bonito a su hermano, que ahora era un bebé, pero eso no cambiaba la manera de sentirse, celoso, pues desde que John había cargado a Mycroft en brazos, ahora toda la atención era para su hermano, haciendo que John ignorara al detective.

Se hubiera enfadado más si Mycroft estuviera durmiendo en el cuarto de John, como el doctor lo había sugerido, pero por no ver a su hermano dormir junto a John, aceptó a Mycroft en su cuarto.  
Acomodaron una pequeña cuna frente a su cama. Había una ventaja en eso, pues John al querer estar al pendiente de Mycroft, estaban compartiendo cama, claro, cada quien en un lado de la cama y sin que sus cuerpos se tocaran, pero al menos estaban cerca.

En esa semana también tuvieron visita diaria, que por su puesto a Sherlock no le agradó. Greg todos los días pasaba a visitar, para ver como llevaban el cuidado de Mycroft y se quedaba un rato para jugar con el bebé.

Esa mañana John terminaba de darle una mamila de leche a Mycroft y se lo pasó a Sherlock.  
- Cuídalo un momento, lavaré los platos.  
Sherlock sostuvo a su hermano en brazos y lo miró, al igual que Mycroft lo observaba y hacía ruidos extraños con la boca.

A los minutos, John que se encontraba en la cocina escuchó un grito de Sherlock, reclamándole a Mycroft, inmediatamente fue a ver que había sucedido.  
-¡El sucio de Mycroft me vomitó!- se quejó Sherlock poniendo en el suelo a su hermano, que inmediatamente fue cargado por John y comenzó a limpiar al bebé.  
- Me preocupa eso, toda la semana a vomitado la leche, la papilla es lo que si le cae bien… Sherlock… ¿Tu hermano es intolerante a la lactosa?  
- No lo sé.- dijo de mal humor dirigiéndose a su cuarto.- Siempre tomaba leche deslactosada, creí que era para hacerse el importante.- decía mientras se cambiaba de ropa en su habitación.  
- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- reclamó John.  
- Como te lo dije...- dijo algo molesto saliendo de su cuarto.- pensé que lo hacía para verse más importante o algo así.  
John dio una mirada molesta a Sherlock y se dirigió a la sala poniendo a Mycroft en el suelo y prendiendo la televisión.  
- ¿Puedo dejarte por unos minutos a tu hermano?  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Iré a comprarle la leche especial, para que no le haga mal, cuídalo por unos minutos ¿quieres?  
- Pero…- John lo interrumpió.  
- Ya le puse ese programa que le gusta, estará entretenido, ni se moverá.  
- Ese tractor con cara extraña da miedo*, ¿Cómo demonios puede haber un programa de niños así?  
- Es un tractor que habla y enseña cosas, más a parte a Mycroft le gusta.- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.- cuídalo bien.

::..::..::

John salió algo preocupado, esperaba que Sherlock cuidara bien a Mycroft, definitivamente lo haría, es su hermano ¿no? A pesar que Sherlock demostrara que no le importara su hermano, sabía que era todo lo contrario.

Mientras estuvo en la tienda viendo las latas de leche en polvo, se dio cuenta de cuán caras eran esas leches deslactosadas, hasta en bebé Mycroft era extravagante y con gustos caros, aunque no era su culpa.

::..::..::

En el departamento Sherlock confiado de que Mycroft no se movería de en frente de la televisión, como había dicho John, se dispuso a estar en su laptop, después de unos minutos que no escuchó las risas de su hermano (pues ahora de bebé era muy risueño con los conocidos y cuando veía televisión), volteo a la sala y cuál fue su sorpresa que su hermano, ahora un bebé, no estaba. Inmediatamente se paró y comenzó a buscar detrás de los muebles, _maldito Mycroft_, pensó mientras buscó en la cocina y su habitación, no había rastros del bebé. De repente se quedó congelado y corrió de inmediato hacia las escaleras, cuando a penas iba llegando a la puerta vio a su hermano en el tercer escalón queriendo subir hacia la habitación de John, en seguida lo tomó en brazos, agradeciendo que no le había pasado nada.

Regresó a la sala y a penas puso a Mycroft en el suelo, este inmediatamente comenzó a gatear, haciendo que Sherlock lo tomara de nuevo y lo pusiera en el lugar de hace unos momentos, repitiendo eso dos veces más, definitivamente Mycroft no se quedaría quieto, desesperado, pues Sherlock quería estar haciendo otra cosa que cuidar a su hermano, se dirigió a su habitación en busca de algo.

A los minutos Sherlock se encontraba en una silla escribiendo en su laptop, su lapot estaba encima de un libro y debajo de ese libro estaba un cesto de ropa, Mycroft se encontraba dentro del cesto, como si fuera una pequeña jaula. Bebé Mycroft no estaba contento por eso, pues se le escuchaba balbucear y con su cara malhumorada, le reclamaba a Sherlock pero este no le hacía caso.

No tardó mucho en que John llegara y volteara hacia la tele en busca de Mycroft, al no verlo volteo con Sherlock , quien estaba escribiendo en su computadora.  
- ¿Dónde esta Mycroft?- preguntó alarmado y acercándose más a Sherlock.  
De inmediato John notó algo inusual en la escena y ahí lo vio, al bebé encerrado.  
- ¡Sherlock! – corrió quitando la cesta rápidamente haciendo que la laptop de Sherlock se fuera de lado pero no se alcanzó a caer pues los rápidos movimientos del detective la atrapó.  
- ¡John! ¡Mi computadora! ¿Qué te pasa?  
- ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! ¿Por qué lo tenías encerrado así? ¡Es tu hermano!  
- ¡No estaba quieto! Dijiste que se quedaría viendo tele y no fue así, ¡estaba gateando de un lado a otro! ¡Y lo hace adrede, para molestarme!  
- ¿Cómo puede? Es un bebé, no lo hace para molestarte… - dijo John aún molesto abrazando a Mycroft.  
- ¡Deja de abrazar a mi hermano!  
- Es un bebé  
- Y ese bebé es Mycroft!  
- Eres tan inmaduro Sherlock .- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.- Espero esta leche si le haga bien.  
Sherlock miró molesto a John irse cargando a su hermano. Fue hacia su violín y comenzó a tocar de mal humor, pero a los segundos se escuchó los lloridos de Mycroft y enseguida la voz molesta de John.  
- ¡Asustaste a Myc! ¡Deja ese violín!- dijo asomándose de la cocina tratando de consolar a Mycroft.  
- ¿Myc? … y ¡¿Qué a caso ya no puedo hacer nada en mi maldito departamento?! .- dijo tirándose al sillón y dando la espalda.  
- Si puedes… - dijo más tranquilo John y con un poco de remordimiento por gritarle a Sherlock.- Puedes tocar melodías relajantes, bonitas como lo haces… no matar a tu violín.

- Sherlock…

John suspiró, sabía que había hecho enojar a Sherlock, y ahora no le hablaría por un buen rato.  
- Lo siento Sherlock…- No escuchó más que un bufido salir del detective, era algo.

El médico se sentó en su sillón mientras terminaba de alimentar a Mycroft y pensaba en su amigo, Sherlock. Realmente esos días había sido regañado más veces de lo usual por John. Y John sabía el por qué Sherlock estaba molesto, dos razones, no había ni pista de porqué Mycroft se encontraba en ese estado y la otra era por la atención que John le tenía al bebé, haciendo que el detective se pusiera celoso.

::..::..::

Esa tarde, casi al anochecer llegó Greg Lestrade al 221B sonriente con un pequeño cupcake para Mycroft, que lo recibió sonriente.  
- ¿Qué le pasa a Sherlock?- preguntó Greg pues no le había de vuelto el saludo, aunque eso a veces era usual en el detective.  
- Se molestó porqué lo regañé…  
- Oh… ¿Por Mycroft?  
- Si…- dijo John pasándole el bebé a Greg.- Gracias por el pastelito.  
- Un placer, sé que a Mycroft le gustan pero no los come mucho, por su dieta, ahora que es un bebé creo que debe de aprovechar. – dijo mientras le hacía caras a Mycroft para que se riera.  
- ¿Ustedes hablaban mucho? A parte del trabajo ¿Tenían una amistad?- Preguntó John refiriéndose a Mycroft y Greg.  
- Si bueno, llevábamos ya varias semanas saliendo a tomar alguna copa, a cenar…- dijo algo nervioso.- …co-como amigos…  
- Ah ya entiendo.- dijo mirando a Greg divertido y sonriendo.  
- ¿Sherlock a encontrado algo?  
- Nada, los restos del pedazo de pastel que encontramos en su cocina, no se encontró nada, como dijiste y Sherlock no sabe ni por donde empezar, fue a revisar los lugares donde le dijiste que estuvieron y tampoco, nada inusual.  
- No me explico como llegó a esto.- dijo volteando a ver al bebé.- Realmente es imposible, es como para un caso de expedientes x.  
- Lo sé, espero, de algún modo regrese Mycroft a la normalidad.  
- Y Yo…

Greg se quedó un tiempo más jugando con Mycroft mientras platicaba con John ese día. Mientras Sherlock estaba perdido en su palacio mental, tratando de investigar que le había pasado a su hermano.

* * *

**Awn pobre Sherlock siendo regañado ¿no? ¿Quién quisiera consolarlo? :3**

**Pronto sabremos el por qué Mycroft es un bebé :D! Gracias por leer , dejen sus opiniones :D.  
Saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por sus comentarios :D  
Espero disfruten este capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Sherlock regresó a la casa de su hermano para verificar todo de nuevo, pero no encontró nada.  
Frustrado salió de la casa, caminó mientras pasaba algunas cuantas casas, casi tropieza con una viejita que se encontraba sentada en la banqueta, Sherlock disculpándose y dándole dinero, (pues la señora pidió ayuda) siguió su camino.

No era posible que el gran Sherlock Holmes no encontrara nada sobre el caso más importante e interesante que había tenido, ¿Cómo demonios un hombre vuelve ser un bebé? Pues también le habían hecho pruebas de ADN al bebé y definitivamente todo coincidía que era su hermano.

Caminó por las calles de Londres, para buscar alguna clase de pista, algo que viera inusual y que se relacionara con el caso de su hermano, pero nada. Decidió entrar a un parque, buscando personas sospechosas y más a parte para cortar camino hacia el 221B, pero nunca se espero ver a John sentado en una de las bancas, cerca de un lago alimentando a los patos con Mycroft en sus piernas y lo que menos le gustó fue verlo rodeado de tres mujeres jóvenes y obviamente coqueteando con John, quienes pensaban que era padre soltero y lo que más hizo molestarse hasta el punto de apretar la mandíbula fue ver la sonrisa de John, obviamente le gustaba la atención de esas mujeres.

Al acercarse más, escuchaba las risas de las mujeres, obviamente reían demasiado alto para llamar la atención del médico, mientras acariciaban a su hermano de la cabeza y aprovechando en acariciar por "accidente" el brazo de John. Tenía que espantarlas de alguna manera, así que hizo su aparición.

-Gracias a Dios que los encuentro.- habló Sherlock de modo preocupado y cariñoso haciendo que John sorprendido volteara hacia él.- Desperté y ya no te vi a mi lado, ni a nuestro hermoso hijo.- comentó tomando a Mycroft en brazos mientras John no sabía ni qué decir, y las mujeres miraban la escena algo sorprendidas, celosas y decepcionadas que despistadamente se fueron de ahí.  
Sherlock vio con una sonrisa orgullosa como las mujeres se marchaban diciendo algo entre ellas.  
- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- fue lo que dijo molesto John poniéndose de pie.  
- Te evitaba mujeres con las que obviamente no durarías y perderías el tiempo.  
- ¡¿Y a ti que te importa?! – empezó a caminar molesto.  
Sherlock no respondió nada y comenzó a caminar con su hermano en brazos alcanzando a John, el bebé volteo al lago que se iba alejando en cada paso que daba el detective.  
- ¿Papo?- preguntó Mycroft a Sherlock.  
- ¿Qué? – El detective lo vio en forma extraña.  
- Después vendremos de nuevo a alimentar a los patos.- Le respondió John a Mycroft.  
- Toma a Mycroft –indicó el detective.  
- ¿Irás a investigar?  
- No, pero no quiero cargarlo...- dijo batallando con el bebé, pues se estaba moviendo mucho y queriendo llorar.  
- Llévalo tú, convive un rato con tu hermano.  
- Pero no está a gusto conmigo.- estaba mirando a su hermano cuando sintió que alguien los observaba, inmediatamente volteó hacia la dirección donde pensó que vería a alguien y nada, eran árboles solamente del parque.  
- Sherlock, apúrate, que ya le toca de comer a Myc – apuró John quien estaba a unos pasos más adelante que él.  
- Y sigues diciéndole Myc, su nombre es Mycroft…  
- Es de cariño …  
- No le gusta …  
- Quizá al grande no, pero al bebé si, no veo que ponga mala cara cuando le habló por ese diminutivo.- comentó volteando hacia Mycroft y dándole una sonrisa que hizo que Sherlock sintiera envidia de su hermano.

::..::…::

Sherlock se estaba sintiendo paranoico, en las últimas horas se sentía observado pero no lograba ver a personas en la dirección que supuestamente sentía la mirada. Quería pensar que se estaba sintiendo así por no tener ni menor idea del caso de su hermano, realmente lo frustraba, nadie sabía nada, ni habían presenciado nada extraño alrededor de su hermano en sus últimas horas de adulto.

Tampoco ayudaba mucho sentir celos cada vez que volteaba y veía a su hermano riendo o alegrarse por ver a John, no debía sentirse así, pues ahorita Mycroft era un bebé, pero era inevitable.

::..::..::

Dormir esos últimos días en la cama de Sherlock no ayudaba mucho, se sentía atraído por su amigo y estar compartiendo con él las noches, dormir juntos pero sin el menor contacto estaba siendo muy difícil para él. Seguramente a Sherlock no le importaba, no se preocupaba por ese tipo de sentimientos, pues era alguien al que no le interesaban ese tipo de cosas.

Habían instalado una pequeña cuna en frente de la cama de Sherlock, así estaba al pendiente de Mycroft, aunque a esa edad realmente casi no se despertaba en las noches, así que podía dormir toda la noche, sin embargo a veces sus nervios de estar cerca de Sherlock no lo dejaban en algunas ocasiones. Esa noche sería diferente a las anteriores.

Llevaban varios minutos acostados, la habitación en silencio total, cuando de pronto John sintió el tacto tibio de los dedos largos de Sherlock que se abrían camino bajo su camiseta, comenzando a acariciar su estómago. Esa acción de parte del detective lo sorprendió, creyendo que estaba dormido y para asegurarse antes de dar algún movimiento equivocado, volteó su cabeza hacia el cuerpo de su amigo, inmediatamente al hacer eso la mano de Sherlock se retiró, comprobando que el moreno estaba despierto y en sus cinco sentidos.  
Aún dándole la espalda a su amigo, llevó su mano a buscar a la de Sherlock, regresándola a su posición anterior, en su cuerpo, permitiéndole seguir con esas acciones.

Sintió la respiración fuerte de Sherlock en su oído, se iba acercando poco a poco, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras la otra mano del detective ocupaba otro lugar en su cuerpo.

Sentía el cuerpo tibio del detective detrás de él, que poco a poco iba subiendo de temperatura al igual que el suyo. John suspiraba con cada caricia del detective, sus manos estaban encima de las de Sherlock, apretando más contra su cuerpo como si quisiera que se fundieran en él.

Comenzó a sentir como la erección del moreno iba haciéndose cada vez más grande; habían acoplado sus cuerpos, de modo que sentía ese miembro despierto apretando su trasero, las telas de sus pijamas eran tan delgadas que parecían que solo estaban en ropa interior.  
John comenzó a excitarse al sentir así a Sherlock haciendo que su parte masculina se fuera haciendo presente, elevando sus pantalones.

Comenzó a sentir los labios húmedos de Sherlock sobre su cuello, haciendo estremecer su cuerpo y dejar escapar un gemido de placer involuntario. Decidió que era tiempo de mirar de frente y verificar que esto no era parte de un sueño.

A pesar que la habitación estaba a oscuras, podían verse con una tenue luz que aportaban las calles de Londres.

Sherlock y John sonrieron, esa clase de sonrisa de complicidad, no necesitaban palabras.  
Fue John ahora el que tomó la iniciativa y besó los labios de aquel detective con el que había vivido tantos años y había deseado tanto en sueños como en la realidad.

A pesar de sus estados de excitación, ese primer beso fue dulce y lleno de ternura por parte de ambos, para seguir con besos más desesperados, besos que no se quedaban solo en sus labios, si no, que recorrían sus caras con anhelo. El médico poco a poco fue subiéndose al cuerpo del detective, mientras este lo llenaba de caricias y besos en su cuello. Despojó a Sherlock de su camiseta y era ahora el que quería tomar la rienda, dejando que sus labios y lengua recorrieran el pecho del detective, marcando un mapa hasta su ombligo, haciendo que su amigo soltara sonidos que solo había fantaseado y deseado escuchar.

Comenzó a acomodar su cuerpo para que la erección de Sherlock se frotara con su trasero, ambos comenzaron a gemir y sus respiraciones se hicieron fuertes. Sus pantalones ya estaban húmedos. Sintió las manos fuertes de Sherlock tomar su cara y robarle inesperadamente un beso que él profundizó. Sus lenguas se acariciaban una a la otra, danzaban en forma en que los amantes lo hacen.  
Las manos del doctor estaban apoyadas en el torso desnudo de su amigo, mientras que Sherlock había llevado sus manos a las caderas del rubio haciendo que comenzaran poco a poco movimientos que creaban una fricción que hacían que sus pantalones se arrugaran.

Sherlock comenzó a poner un dedo en el elástico del pijama de John, con intención de bajarlos, cuando un sonido interrumpió aquella situación soñada por ambos.

El llanto de un bebé se hizo presente, ambos se sobresaltaron y John de inmediato se quitó de encima del detective, para ir a ver al bebé y tranquilizarlo. Una pesadilla. Fue lo que había despertado a Mycroft.

John se sintió avergonzado al pensar en lo que acababa de suceder y en frente casi de Mycroft bebé, la verdad que se había olvidado de él. Sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento lo invadió.  
Vio como Sherlock se quedó acostado en la cama, tranquilizando su respiración y de un minuto a otro se puso de pie y salió de su habitación.

¿Qué había sucedido esa noche entre ellos? Era algo que dudaba preguntar al otro día, pues no sabía con que respuesta se enfrentaría y tenía cierto temor a ello.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.  
Espero sus opiniones x)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por sus comentarios y seguir el fanfiction :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

A la mañana siguiente John se despertó solo en la cama de su amigo, obviamente Sherlock no regresó en toda la noche. ¿Con que cara vería al detective?  
Se levantó y le dio los buenos días a Mycroft que ya se encontraba despierto y al verlo lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.  
- ¿Dormiste bien Myc? No más pesadillas ¿verdad? – Lo cargó en brazos, Mycroft manoteó de felicidad.- ¿Qué tal un baño?- tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño para duchar al bebé.

::..::..::

Greg Lestrade estaba de pie en la puerta del departamento, la puerta estaba abierta como la mayoría de las veces. Entró mirando para la sala, ahí vio acostado a Sherlock, dándole la espalda, _seguramente aún estaba dormido_, pensó, pues era aún temprano.

Caminó hacia la cocina y no vio a John, cuando escuchó risas en el baño, con curiosidad tocó la puerta.  
- Adelante.- anunció John desde adentro.  
Greg entró al baño encontrándose una tierna escena, Mycroft estaba en la tina de baño adecuada a su edad, chapoteando con sus manos el agua con un gran entusiasmo, haciendo que John se mojara todo.  
- Greg, hola ¿Pasó algo?  
- Hola John.- sonrió.- Hm no a pasado nada de gravedad o noticias sobre el caso, ¿Por qué?  
- Es raro que vengas tan temprano, siempre pasas después de tu trabajo.- dijo mientras le echaba agua en la cabeza a Mycroft.  
- ¿Se te olvidó?  
- ¿Qué cosas?- John volteo a ver con interrogación a Greg.  
- Les dije a Sherlock y a ti que hoy era mi día libre.- dijo pausando un momento para esperar que John recordara algo.-… Y me llevaría a Mycroft al zoológico de paseo.- finalizó al ver que al médico se le había olvidado eso.  
- Cierto…- dijo sacando a Mycroft del baño y envolviéndolo en una toalla.- Lo siento, se me olvidó…  
- Me di cuenta…  
- Vamos al cuarto a vestirlo y después le daré de comer para que te lo lleves…

Después de un rato, estaba un bebé Mycroft muy bien vestido, peinado y comido, listo para ir de paseo.  
- Bueno, regresamos de rato, nos vamos a divertir ¿Verdad? - dijo Greg alegre cargando al bebé quien lo abrazaba y decía si con la cabeza. – Dile adiós a tu hermano y a John.  
- Aios .- dijo moviendo su manita despidiéndose.  
- Adiós Myc, te portas bien, ¿ok?- dijo sonriendo John.

::..::..::

Llegaron al zoológico, Greg cargó a Mycroft y rentó una carriola y comenzaron a pasear.  
- ¿Qué tal si vamos por algunas bebidas? Para cuando nos dé sed.- dijo empujando la carriola a un kiosco de comida.- ¿Quieres agua o jugo? – preguntó al niño.  
- Hm… gugo.- respondió el niño mirando a Greg.

Greg compró un bote de agua y uno de jugo, se sentó en una banca y comenzó a vaciar el jugo en un vaso especial para bebés, y se lo entregó a Mycroft.  
- ¿Qué animal quieres ver primero? ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver los elefantes?

Se estaba pasando un día muy agradable con Mycroft, quien se emocionaba con la mayoría de los animales que iban a ver. Decidió que necesitaban parar un poco a descansar en una banca.  
- ¿Te esta gustando tu día?- preguntó Greg sacando de la carriola a Mycroft y sentándolo a su lado.  
- Si, ¿Papos?  
- Hm.. ¿Patos?- El niño asintió con su cabeza.- Ahorita iremos a verlos.  
Mycroft sonrió y abrazó a Greg feliz.  
- Vaya, realmente nunca esperé que viniéramos los dos a un zoológico así… ¿sabes? – comenzó a decir Greg. – Es un poco extraño… saber que este eres tú.- Mycroft lo miraba atento.- No es que me alegra que te haya pasado esto, pero así de niño eres más expresivo y demostrativo con lo que sientes, con lo que te gusta… y me gusta. Ahora sé que te gustan las jirafas, los patos, leones y pingüinos y que te dan miedo las serpientes. – Volteó a ver a Mycroft que estaba viendo hacia otro lado con su puño pequeño metido en la boca. –… Claro, no recordarás nada de lo que dije, eres un bebé... y a parte ni atención me pones.  
- Bobo… - dijo Mycroft viendo a Greg.  
- ¿Cómo? – preguntó sorprendido.  
Mycroft apuntó una dirección, un señor con un montón de globos de animales.  
- Ah… ¿Quieres un globo?- Mycroft asintió con su cabeza.- Vamos.- dijo tomando la mano del bebé y caminando despacio junto al niño, pues estaba en su etapa de los primeros pasos.

Mycroft escogió un globo en forma de pato, Greg se lo amarró en su brazo y decidió llevarlo a una pequeña "granja" dentro del zoológico, donde niños pequeños podían alimentar a pequeños animales como patitos, pollos, conejos y animales tiernos e inofensivos.

Greg estaba en cuclillas con bebé Mycroft sentado en su pierna, quien acariciaba a un conejo y lo abrazaba, a Greg le causaba mucha ternura ver a Mycroft así, sin poder evitarlo se inclinó y besó la cabecita del bebé con cariño.

-Que hermoso niño… ¿tu hijo?- preguntó una voz de mujer, haciendo que Greg volteara hacia arriba. Una mujer joven lo miraba con una sonrisa.  
- Hermano de un amigo.- respondió poniéndose de pie cargando a Mycroft, quien miraba a aquella mujer, serio y desconfiado.  
- Seguro serás un muy buen papá.- comentó esa mujer con una sonrisa coqueta y viendo a Mycroft.- ¿Cuál es su nombre?  
- Mycroft…  
- Un nombre algo inusual, es muy lindo.- La mujer hizo la intención de acariciar la cabeza del bebé pero entonces Mycroft comenzó a patalear haciendo berrinche, Greg de inmediato lo puso en el suelo para que estuviera con los animalitos.  
- ¿Quieres seguir con los animales verdad?- preguntó Greg.- Anda ve, yo te veo de aquí.  
Mycroft vio con desconfianza a la mujer y miró a Greg para luego ponerse de puntillas y tomar la mano del adulto para que fuera con él.  
- Parece que te quiere mucho.- comentó la mujer sonriendo. -¿Eres soltero?  
- Yo…- Antes de decir nada, el teléfono de la mujer interrumpió, vio la pantalla de su celular y resopló.  
- Lo siento debo irme, pero…- dijo sacando una pluma y anotando su número en un papel.- Podríamos luego salir, y conocernos más.  
Lestrade tomó el papel y lo miró un momento, bajó su mano y en ese momento Mycroft le arrebató el papel y lo rompió groseramente haciendo un berrinche.  
- ¡Mycroft! ¡Eso no se hace!- Greg le llamó la atención, haciendo que bebé Mycroft lo mirara sorprendido y comenzaran a asomarse lagrimas en sus ojos.  
- Vaya que es celoso el pequeñín- comentó divertida y de nuevo dándole un nuevo papel con su número.- Espero tu llamada.- dijo para luego irse enseguida de ahí.

Greg bajó su vista para hablar con Mycroft pero este ya no estaba, por un momento entró en pánico, pero recordó que estaban en un lugar cerrado, no buscó mucho, pues Mycroft estaba en una esquina sentado, pollitos y patos lo rodeaban. Caminó hasta ponerse a lado de Mycroft, obviamente estaba enojado, pues le habló y no le respondió.  
- Mycroft…- insistió de nuevo. Veía como a pesar de ser un bebé, era orgulloso pues notaba como se limpiaba sus lágrimas con determinación y no quería voltear a verlo.  
Greg suspiró y se sentó a su lado, tomando a Mycroft y cargándolo para sentarlo en sus piernas. Inmediatamente el bebé reprochó.  
- ¡NO! – gritó queriéndose quitar las manos de Greg.  
- ¡Mycroft! ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Fue lo de hace un momento? … Lo siento ¿si? Pero fue grosero lo que hiciste…  
El bebé lo miró molesto pero no respondió nada.  
- Mira.- dijo sacando el papel con el número de la mujer.- No le hablaré, no me interesa ¿ok? –Dijo haciendo bolita el papel y aventándolo a un bote de basura cerca.- Solo es ser diplomático con las situaciones. Tu aplicas mucho eso… claro en tu versión adulta.  
Mycroft lo miraba aún molesto con sus ojos rojos.  
- Lo siento por gritarte ¿si? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que vuelvas a sonreírme? - preguntó tratando de animar al bebé.- ¿Qué tal si vamos a la tienda de recuerdos?- dijo incorporándose y cargando a Mycroft.

Después de un rato Lestrade salió de la tienda cargando a Mycroft , quien felizmente venía recargado en su pecho, en sus manitas sostenía un peluche de una jirafa con sombrero y corbata, hasta gusto de lo elegante tenía el bebé Mycroft.

Cuando llegó al automóvil Mycroft ya venía dormido. Lo acomodó en el porta bebé y condujo hacia la calle Baker.

::..::..::

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Sherlock y John no había pasado nada de novedad, como supuso John, Sherlock no comentó nada sobre la noche anterior, él tampoco lo hizo. Ese tiempo fue algo incómoda, pues había cierta tensión en el aire, John decidió pasarse parte del día con la señora Hudson, pues el detective no se había movido del sillón.

Sherlock se la pasó tratando de encontrar algo en su mente sobre el caso de Mycroft. Cuando de pronto hizo un descubrimiento, en las últimas horas se había sentido observando, a primera vista no vio nada, pero había alguien siempre ahí, y supo quien era o al menos dónde había visto esa persona.

Abrió sorprendido los ojos y miró por la ventana, oscurecía, que rápido se había pasado el día, pero ahora ya sabía algo, mañana saldría a buscar a esa persona. Definitivamente esa persona tenía algo que ver o sabía algo del estado de su hermano. Lo intuía.

* * *

**Espero sus comentarios :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, follows y demás, me alegra mucho que les guste este fanfic :D**

**Ahora les dejo este capítulo, espero les guste :3!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 **

Greg regresó con Mycroft y se lo entregó a John dormido, había sido un día que lo había dejado exhausto.

Después de que Greg se fuera, decidió irse a dormir temprano. Se cambió y se acostó, listo para dormir, pasaron los minutos y sintió un peso en la cama, era Sherlock quien se había acostado, dándole la espalda igual como él lo hacía. No esperaba que el detective durmiera esa noche, pero era su habitación. Aunque sabía muy bien que el detective en esos días no dormía, se la pasaba en su palacio mental ahí a su lado, aunque era casi parecido, al menos desde el exterior, pues Sherlock se desconectaba del mundo.

::..::..::

Sherlock no le dijo nada de lo que había descubierto, sobre la persona que seguramente sabía algo del caso, dejó dormir a John.

Fue al día siguiente que le avisó a los minutos antes de dejar el edificio.  
-Voy a salir, creo que he dado con una persona que sabe algo del estado de Mycroft.  
- ¿Cuándo supiste ó cómo? – Preguntó John  
- Ayer, estando en mi palacio mental – dijo poniéndose la gabardina.  
- Espera, ¿no quieres que vaya?  
- Quédate a cuidar a mi hermano, nos retrasaría si tenemos que perseguir a esa persona… aunque lo dudo. – dijo saliendo de ahí.

-Bien… esperemos y Sherlock pueda averiguar y encontrar la forma de regresarte a tu estado normal- dijo John viendo a Mycroft quien estaba en la sala jugando con su jirafa. - … aunque supongo que echaré de menos esta etapa tuya.

::..::..::

Sherlock salió y estuvo dando vueltas por varias calles y lugares de Londres, esperando encontrarse con esa persona. Después de horas, se paró en un local para comprarse agua y fue ahí donde sintió la mirada, inmediatamente volteó y muy escondida, estaba la persona que buscaba.

Sin importarle mucho, más que atrapar a esa persona, empujó gente y salió tras ella, la otra persona se dio cuenta y corrió. Sherlock perseguía a la anciana que se había topado en la casa de Mycroft.

Era algo increíble, pero a pesar de que esa persona fuera una anciana, aparentemente indefensa y sin que pudiera dar un paso sin tambalearse, corría como si estuviera poseída. Más no tardó mucho en que Sherlock la detuviera y la llevara a un rincón para interrogarla.

-Estás atrapada…- anunció Sherlock.  
- Se ha equivocado de persona.- se defendió la anciana.  
- No lo creo, ¿Entonces porqué corrió?  
- P-pues yo…  
- Basta de perder el tiempo, quiero que me diga ¿Por qué me ha seguido últimamente? Y estoy seguro que se debe a mi hermano.  
- ¡No sé nada del bebé!  
- ¿Cómo sabe que hay un bebé viviendo conmigo? Obviamente porque nos ha estado siguiendo y observando y sabe muy bien que ese bebé es mi hermano, no tiene como defenderse de eso. Dígame lo que sabe.  
La anciana guardó silencio un momento, mirando fijamente al detective.  
- Está bien, te diré que yo fui la quien le hizo eso a su hermano.- confesó la anciana.  
Sherlock la miraba confundido sin entender nada.  
- ¿Qué quiere decir con que fue usted?  
- Aunque usted es un hombre de ciencia y busca lo lógico, créame señor Holmes, todo en este mundo, todo es posible. Cosas inimaginables, que creen muchas personas que son sólo cuentos de hadas, fantasía, todo puede pasar y es lo que le hice a su hermano.- dijo mirando muy seriamente a Sherlock.  
- Déjese de eso y dígame que pasó con mi hermano.  
- Conocí a su hermano de la misma forma que usted, yo estaba sentada en la calle, pidiendo ayuda., él salía de una pastelería, con una caja donde traía lo que había comprado.- guardó el silencio por un momento.- Yo pedí ayuda, pero él se portó de forma grosera, dijo algo como que no tenía tiempo. . .entonces le di tiempo…  
- ¿Qué quiere decir?  
- Soy una bruja, y mandé un hechizo a la caja donde tenía el pastel. Ahora es un bebé y tiene mucho tiempo por delante, a parte es un bebé muy bien cuidado.  
- ¿Qué quiere decir que es una bruja? ¿Está diciendo que hechizó a mi hermano? Es imposible, eso no existe.  
- Entonces ¿Cómo explica la condición de su hermano?  
- … Tiene que venir conmigo para hacer que vuelva a la normalidad.- la tomó de un brazo para que caminara pero la anciana lo frenó.  
- No puedo, eso sucederá solo.  
-¿Cuándo?  
- Mañana tal vez, quizá dentro de una semana, un mes quizá años…  
- ¿Qué? ¡Eso no puede… no puede estar más tiempo así!  
- Lo siento pero tendrá que esperar y ser paciente.  
- Ya lo fui lo suficiente… ¿Qué clase de "bruja" es que no puede devolver a la normalidad a alguien… - dijo algo alterado.- ¿Qué demonios estoy hablando?- se dijo a sí mismo.  
- No creo que sean años, no se preocupe, supongo que pasará pronto, así que esté al pendiente.

Sherlock la miró, observó que no mentía, era absurdo lo que acababa de escuchar, pero tuvo que creerlo y esperar entonces a que Mycroft regresara pronto a la normalidad. Algo frustrado por lo mismo dejó a la anciana y se fue de ahí, necesitaba despejar su mente.

::..::..::

John estaba sentado en su sillón cuando el detective entró al departamento, se le veía algo cansado y fue a acostarse al sillón, sin decir nada.  
- ¿Y bien? ¿Encontraste a esa persona? – John fue a pararse enfrente de Sherlock.  
- … Si…  
- ¿Qué pasó entonces?  
Sherlock se enderezó y miró a John.  
- Una bruja…  
- ¿Perdón?  
- Era una anciana, bruja, hechizó al pastel de Mycroft, el que encontramos en la cocina y fue por ese medio que se convirtió en un bebé.  
John miraba incrédulo y con una sonrisa a Sherlock, realmente no creía lo que acababa de oír.  
- Te digo la verdad, yo tampoco puedo creer eso pero entonces, ¿Cómo Mycroft terminó así?  
- Entonces… si eso pasó ¿Cómo volverá a la normalidad? ¿Vendrá esa bruja?  
- No.- suspiró cansado.- La anciana dijo que volvería la normalidad solo, que no sabría cuanto tardaría… al final me dijo que quizá no tardará mucho.  
- Esperemos y así sea – dijo volteándose para ir a la cocina. -¿Té?  
- Si, por cierto ¿Dónde está Mycroft?  
- Dormido en su cuna.  
- hm… ya veo- Sherlock se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a su cuarto.  
- No lo vayas a despertar…  
- No, iré al baño – dijo entrando en él.

Sherlock entró al baño y le mandó un mensaje a Lestrade.  
_"Ven ahorita, es urgente."_ – SH  
Casi al instante tuvo una respuesta.  
"_Llego en unos minutos"_ GL

Salió del baño y se sentó enfrente de John y tomó su laptop, sin decirle nada a su amigo.  
A los minutos entró Lestrade algo preocupado.  
- ¿Le pasó algo a Mycroft? – Fue lo primero que dijo al entrar.  
- Mycroft está bien Greg.- tranquilizó John.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Día libre?  
- Yo dije que viniera.- intervino Sherlock.- Hay noticias, encontré a la persona que puso así a Mycroft.

Sherlock le dijo lo que había sucedido con la anciana, el DI tampoco se lo creyó al principio, pensó que bromeaba, después de ver la cara de John lo aceptó.  
- Entonces hay que esperar…  
- Así es – dijo John.  
- ¿Podrías llevarte a mi hermano el día de hoy?  
- ¿Qué?- dijeron Greg y John al mismo tiempo volteando a ver al detective.  
- Necesito que atender unos asuntos y necesito a John.- anunció  
- Esta bien – dijo mirando a John dudoso.- ¿Dónde está?  
- Deja lo traigo.- dijo yendo por el bebé.

John se tardó unos minutos, preparó una pañalera con lo básico de Mycroft mientras Lestred esperaba con Sherlock en la sala.  
- ¿Asuntos del caso?  
- Personales…  
- Oh… esta bien…

El médico salió con un Mycroft dormido y la pañalera, enseguida Greg fue a tomar al niño y sus cosas.  
- ¿Cuándo quieren que lo traiga de vuelta?  
- Hasta mañana.- dio firme y serio el detective.  
- ¿Qué?- John veía a Sherlock algo confundido.  
- Esta bien, saben que lo cuidaré bien.- dijo saliendo de ahí.- Hasta mañana.

-¿A dónde saldremos? ¿A investigar más?- John se encontraba algo perdido, pues Sherlock no le había dicho nada.  
- No, nos quedaremos aquí.  
- Pero Mycroft…  
- Deja de preocuparte por él, él está bien.- dijo con fastidio.- Creo que tenemos una plática pendiente.  
El médico se quedó en silencio y comenzó a sentir nervios, sabía a que plática se refería, una conversación sobre ellos.

* * *

**Espero no se les haya hecho absurda o boba la explicación que di del porqué Mycroft es bebé. xD  
Pues puse que sería algo de fantasía... ;A; no me peguen (?)  
no sean muy duras o groseras con sus comentarios xD  
Saludos :3!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Awwwn, realmente me alegra mucho sus comentarios, sobre que les gusta mucho este fanfic :'D me hacen feliz y hacen a bebé Myc feliz, les envía una tierna risilla (?)**

**Como dije, estoy actualizando pronto.  
Espero este capítulo les guste (: **

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

John no sabía que decir, no esperaba que Sherlock tomara la iniciativa de esa conversación.  
Se comenzó a sentir nervioso. Un gran silencio se había hecho en aquel departamento, al igual que una enorme tensión en esa situación.

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?- se hizo el desentendido.  
- Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, la otra noche…- Esa mirada del detective, tan profunda, lo estaba poniendo más inquieto.  
- Bueno, yo…  
- Si no hubiera llorado Mycroft, ¿Hasta donde hubieras llegado?  
Sherlock podía notar lo nervioso que estaba John, su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente y a la vez trataba de controlarse, podía ver cierta inseguridad en los ojos del médico.  
- ¿Hasta dónde hubieras querido que llegara?  
- No me respondas con otras preguntas, pero veo que no te sacaré una respuesta verbal ¿no es así?- El moreno comenzó a aproximarse al hombre rubio.- ¿Quieres lo mismo que yo?  
- … Yo no pensé que tuvieras interés en alguien…  
- Ahora sabes que equivocado estabas.- le susurró a centímetros de la cara de John.- Y esa noche te mostré de quien estoy interesado.

John lo miraba fijamente, su labio temblaba levemente, sus ojos se posaron en los labios del detective, como si estuviera en una especie de trance. Sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, se sentía el calor corporal de ambos, sus respiraciones se mezclaban. El detective se había inclinado para dejar su cara a la altura del médico, y sin esperárselo, el rubio acortó la distancia con un beso.

Sherlock inmediatamente lo tomó posesivo de la cintura atrayéndolo más hacia él, John llevó sus brazos a los hombros del detective. Ese beso comenzó como el primero, sin lujuria, disfrutando el momento, el cuerpo del otro, diciéndose con sus labios lo importante que eran el uno para el otro.  
Se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, ambos agitados, sus labios se estaban hinchando, el detective aún tenía sus fuertes brazos en la cintura de John, con la intención de no dejarlo ir, nunca.

-¿Hasta donde quieres llegar?- preguntó Sherlock pasando sus labios en el cuello de John.  
- Hasta donde me lleves tú…- respondió entre jadeos haciendo su cabeza para atrás, dejando su cuello a Sherlock.

Los labios del detective comenzaron a recorrer el cuello de su amigo, John pasó una de sus manos a la cabeza de Sherlock, masajeando su cabello, mientras Sherlock ocupó una de sus manos para desabrochar la camisa de John para después quitársela y dejándolo en camisa interior.

El moreno se separó un poco, y dirigió su mirada a la cicatriz que tenía John en su hombro, la cicatriz que le dejó ese impacto de bala. Pasó sus dedos por ella, haciendo estremecer a John por el contacto. Poco a poco el detective se acercó a ella y la lamió, John soltó un gemido.

De nuevo juntaron sus labios, mientras el médico sacó la camisa de su amigo del pantalón, y comenzó a ayudarle a quitársela, quería que todo estuviera parejo. Las manos de Sherlock recorrían su torso y cintura, comenzó a trazar un camino hacia sus pantalones para desabrocharlos y meter una de sus manos a ellos.

Todo eso estaba sucediendo frente a la chimenea.  
Sintió las manos de John apretar sus brazos y como las piernas del médico se doblegaban al estar tocando su miembro que comenzaba a crecer. Lentamente el moreno lo guio hacia su sillón individual, y le bajó un poco los pantalones y lo sentó, pero sin sacar su mano de los pantalones de John. El médico puso sus manos en los descansabrazos mientras gemía, pues Sherlock sacó su miembro semi erecto, se posicionó entre sus piernas abiertas y con su lengua recorrió su longitud.

-Sh-sherlock…- gimió con dificultad.  
- Siempre quise probarte…- dijo con su voz profunda y muy baja. Y de una acción dirigió completamente su boca hacia esa dureza de John. Ambos soltaron un gemido de placer.

La lengua de Sherlock jugueteaba con el glande de John, un sabor extraño comenzó a invadir su boca, líquido pre seminal, eso excitó más al detective, mientras con una de sus manos comenzó a masajear los testículos del doctor. Su cabeza iba de arriba hacia abajo, una y otra vez, una mano de John lo comenzó a guiar, sujetando parte de su cabeza y con su dedo pulgar acariciando el pómulo del detective. Así pasó un poco de tiempo, ambos disfrutando y antes de que el doctor se viniera Sherlock se retiró y terminó el trabajo con su mano, masturbando a John hasta que el rubio no pudo aguantar más y se vino en la mano de su amigo y manchando su ropa y un poco del sillón. El detective admiró el miembro de John que seguía soltando levemente semen y comenzó a limpiarlo con su lengua, al final dejó el glande, chupándolo como si de un helado se tratase y al levantar su cabeza para separarse un hilo de baba se hizo presente. La escena fue visto por un John que tenía reacciones involuntarias en su cuerpo que ante esa escena de el detective así, entre sus piernas, con restos de él en la boca del detective gimió de excitación, todo parecía tan irreal.  
- Creo que hay que terminar esto en la habitación…- le dijo Sherlock acercándose a su cara. El cuerpo del detective estaba inclinado y presionando el cuerpo del doctor.  
- Me parece perfecto… - dijo rodeando con sus piernas las caderas de Sherlock.- Llévame… - sonrió juguetonamente mientras se abrazaba a el detective.

Con su fuerza y brazos firmes, levantó a John del sillón, sus miembros se rozaban a través de la ropa, Sherlock besó a John posesivamente, adentrando su lengua y encontrando a la del médico, comenzando a caminar sabiendo muy bien el camino hacia su habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta, John se bajó de Sherlock y comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa, al igual que Sherlock lo hacía.

Ambos hombres estaban a lado de la cama, completamente desnudos y admirándose, sus ojos se veían deseosos, se acercaron y comenzaron a acariciarse. John pasaba sus manos por los brazos y costados del detective, Sherlock solo lo miraba y a la vez sus manos apretaban los glúteos del doctor, suavemente, disfrutando de ellos. Sherlock acercó más al doctor, su miembro erecto pegó en parte del abdomen y estómago de John, sus cuerpos estaban calientes literalmente. El médico al tener enfrente la clavícula y cuello de su compañero comenzó a besarlo y dejar leves marcas que hicieron al detective estremecerse. Caminaron unos cortos pasos para tumbarse en la cama y acomodarse, Sherlock quedando abajo mientras John lo montaba, aún besando su cuello y comenzando a mover sus caderas para que sus miembros se frotaran entre ellos. Sherlock estiró un brazo hacia atrás, por la cabecera de la cama y sacó un bote, lubricante.  
- ¿De dónde lo has sacado? – se sorprendió John.  
- ¿Eso importa?- John sonrió al igual que Sherlock, mientras se enderezaba y le quitaba al detective el bote y lo abría derramando algo de líquido en el miembro de Sherlock y comenzó a masturbarlo.  
- Ah… John…- suspiró.  
- ¿Te gusta lo que hago?  
- Me encanta…- dijo arqueando su espalda.  
Al poco tiempo detuvo la mano de John y le dio una mirada, el médico supo lo que significaba, aún con sus manos llenas de lubricante tomó la mano del detective, entrelazando los dedos y llenando la mano del detective de lubricante y dirigiéndola a su entrada.  
- ¿Estás seguro que quieres llegar más allá?- le preguntó Sherlock.  
- Si, te lo dije, hasta donde tu me quieras llevar.- le dijo muy seguro besando los labios del moreno.- Prepárame…

Sherlock dirigió sus dedos a la entrada de su compañero, amigo y amante John Watson, comenzó a introducir uno lentamente, el cuerpo de John se estremeció arqueando su cuerpo y aferrándose a la cadera del moreno.  
-¿Quieres que pare?- preguntó con intención de retirar su mano, pero John la tomó.  
- No, sigue… estoy bien.  
El moreno comenzó a mover en círculos su dedo, abriendo y estimulando a John quien comenzaba a mecerse, después introdujo el segundo dedo, sentía la entrada del doctor contraerse, no podía con la excitación mientras ambos hombres gemían, al final introdujo el tercer dedo, entrando y saliendo, hasta que el médico lo detuvo y retiró la mano de su trasero.  
- Hazlo, ya quiero sentirte…- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, con su cabello despeinado y húmedo, pues ambos ya estaban sudando.

Sherlock tomó las caderas de John y lo levantó un poco, el doctor tomó el miembro del detective y lo guio hacia él, poco a poco iba introduciéndolo, sus respiraciones se iban haciendo más fuerte, sentía el miembro de Sherlock caliente dentro suyo, ni una experiencias del pasado con mujeres igualaba esa sensación, era lo mejor estar así, con Sherlock dentro de él. Se dejó caer ya faltando poco para que todo estuviera dentro, sin pensar mucho en el dolor, sólo soltó un gemido al sentirse todo invadido más de placer que de otra cosa.  
- ¿Te lastimé? – preguntó preocupado Sherlock al sentir a John dejarse caer sobre él.  
- Estoy bien…- dijo quedándose quieto un momento para acostumbrarse a la sensación  
Sherlock se resistía a comenzar con los movimientos, por no lastimar más a John cuando empezó a sentir que John comenzó a mecerse, haciéndolo soltar un gemido. Las manos de John estaban en su abdomen que estaba pegajoso por el sudor, el detective tomó esas manos más pequeñas que las suyas y las entrelazó, John tenía los ojos cerrados mientras lo montaba, pero poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con los de Sherlock. Sus miradas no tenían descripción, pero decían más que unas simples palabras podrían describir.

John comenzó hacer movimientos de arriba y abajo, dejándose caer una y otra vez para que Sherlock entrara y saliera sucesivamente de él. Después de un tiempo veía a John algo cansado por sus movimientos pero sin intenciones de parar, pues sus cuerpos se movían por sí solos.

John sintió como el detective jaló de él, con sus manos atrayéndolo para besarle, las manos de Sherlock ahora se posicionaron en las caderas del rubió fuertemente, y con un movimiento algo inesperado Sherlock rodó sobre él, ahora acomodándose para estar encima de él.

-Ahora déjame a mi llevar un ritmo…- le susurró con su voz ronca.  
El rubio se estremeció al sentir el aliento de su amante en su oído y lo abrazó, posando sus dedos en la espalda ancha del moreno que resbalaban por la humedad del sudor.

Sherlock se acomodó entre sus piernas y entró, ahora más profundo haciendo que John soltara un grito.  
- Diablos…ah…  
- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó con dificultad el detective pues comenzaba a moverse dentro y fuera de él.  
- Si…- John apretaba más su cuerpo y buscó los labios de Sherlock.

Sus bocas se devoraron, sus lenguas se entrelazaban y jugueteaban, una mano de Sherlock buscó el miembro de John y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo que él empujaba. A los minutos sintió como John se venía, esparciendo todas sus semillas en sus abdómenes y alcanzando partes de los pectorales. A la vez que John se vino, sintió como las entrañas del médico se contrajeron aún más alrededor de su miembro, sintiendo más placer de lo que pudo imaginar.

Aceleró los movimientos, pegando más duro su pelvis contra el cuerpo de John, haciendo que el sonido del golpe una y otra vez retumbaran en la habitación.  
Cada golpe era una penetración más profunda, John sintió al principio dolor, pero ahora era más placer, pues se estaba acostumbrando a ello y le encantaba, pero eso no impidió que sus uñas dejaran marcas de rasguños en la piel blanca de la espalda y partes del hombro de Sherlock.

Sherlock no pudo aguantar más y su miembro estalló dentro de John.  
John comenzó a sentir aún más caliente dentro, con chorros intermitentes que lo estaban llenando.

El cuerpo del moreno se quedó unos segundos encima de él, recuperando la respiración.  
Sus miradas se encontraron y sonrieron, había pasado lo que quizá hace mucho tiempo debió pasar. Estar juntos de esa forma, pues ambos hombres se amaban.  
- Te amo John…  
- Y yo a ti…- respondió buscando los labios tan singulares de su amigo.

El detective salió de John, tomó la sábana que estaba debajo de ellos, ahora toda arrugada y cubrió sus cuerpos con ella.

Bajo la sábana, los cuerpos se buscaron, abrazándose con posesividad y descansaron, quedándose al poco tiempo dormidos.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado . ... que me esfuerzo con cada smut que hago hacerlo un poco más detallado...**

**Espero no haber caído en lo vulgar, y si lo hice, me disculpo ¿ok?**  
**Que para mi no es tan fácil escribir los smut explícitos como otras, pero quiero mejorar con cada historia :D**

**Por cierto, creo que este capítulo es el más largo del fanfic... Espero sus comentarios :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Awn me alegran sus comentarios como siempre lo digo :)**_  
_**Ahora llego con el final de este fanfic , si, tiene que terminar u_u, lo siento...**_  
_**Quise alargarlo más, pero realmente mi hamster en mi cabeza estaba ya sin ideas s:**_  
_**Y publico hoy pues creo yo que me ocuparé después de mañana...**_

_**Espero les guste este último capítulo :3!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Al siguiente día, en el departamento se respiraba un ambiente relajado, el detective tocaba melodías calmadas y alegres en su violín, mientras John preparaba el desayuno.

Mientras estaban desayunando se escuchaba que venían subiendo las escaleras, Greg con Mycroft quien venía balbuceando, al parecer estaba el niño muy emocionado platicando algo y se escuchaba la voz del hombre responderle.

Greg entró saludando, sorprendentemente, Sherlock le devolvió el saludo. _Las cosas salieron bien_, pensó el DI.

-¿Cómo pasaste la noche? ¿No te dio problemas?- John preguntó, quien saludaba a Mycroft acariciándole el cabello.  
- Para nada, se comportó muy bien.  
- Jaw Jaw – llamaba el pequeño a John – Geg ababababa ueto ababuba pfff – el niño le contaba al parecer lo que había hecho en casa de Greg muy contento.  
- ¿En serio Myc? – preguntaba sorprendido el médico.  
- Ayer encontré un libro de cuentos, de cuando era niño y le leí una historia. Creo que si le gustó. – dijo sentando al niño en la sala y dejando algunos juguetes que se había llevado, entre ellos la Jirafa de sombrero y corbata.  
- ¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros?  
- Sólo café.- dijo acompañando a John y a Sherlock de vuelta a la cocina, aunque el último no se había levantado cuando Greg y Mycroft arribaron al departamento.

Mientras estaban en la cocina, comenzaron a platicar de casos que Greg les comentaba y de temas banales, cuando de pronto, escucharon un gran ruido o más bien un fuerte golpe y enseguida el llanto del bebé. Asustados inmediatamente todos se pusieron de pie, hasta Sherlock y se dirigieron a donde habían dejado a Mycroft, en la sala.  
Y ahí estaba el niño tumbado boca abajo en el suelo, a lado de la pequeña mesa que tenían frente al sillón grande.

Al parecer, Mycroft quiso ponerse de pie y caminar, pues estaba en su etapa de primeros pasos, y al hacerlo, perdió el equilibrio y cuando cayó, se dio contra la mesa, acabando en el suelo.

El niño lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras era levantado por Greg y John subía por su maletín médico y regresaba.  
- Ponlo en la mesa.- indicó John a Greg  
-¿Está bien?- Preguntaba Sherlock mientras veía que John le revisaba los ojos y su cabeza.  
- Eso parece...  
Greg lo trataba de consolar, el niño solo se abrazaba más a él, mientras lloraba con gran sentimiento.

Al final por suerte, no fue nada grave, solo el susto y golpe, que dejó un chichón en la frente del bebé.  
Sherlock se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó un pedazo de pastel, inmediatamente Mycroft calló mirando al pastelillo. Y fue como dejó de llorar a gritos, ya solo sollozaba de vez en cuando mientras comía.

-¿En verdad no es nada grave?- preguntó aún preocupado Lestrade quien tenía ahora en su regazo a Mycroft.  
- A parte del chichón, está todo bien.- dijo sacando una pomada.- con esto bajará un poco la inflamación.  
Greg untó un poco en sus dedos y esparció despacio en la frente del niño.  
- Espero y pronto vuelva a la normalidad.- dijo Sherlock quien ya se encontraba de nuevo en la cocina, ahora con su microscopio.  
-¡Lafa!- gritó de pronto el niño sobresaltando a la mayoría.  
John fue a la sala y volvió con la jirafa de peluche.  
- Me alegra que le gustara esa jirafa.- dijo Greg sosteniendo el peluche para el niño.  
- Le encanta, creo que se ha vuelto su favorito.- sonrió John.  
- Antes de llegar para acá, fui unos minutos al trabajo…  
-¿Con Mycroft? –Preguntó Sherlock  
-Si  
- ¿No sospecharon o algo?- el médico preguntó preocupado.  
- Sabes que muy pocos saben de mi equipo, no han dicho nada a los demás.- dijo moviendo la jirafa para que Mycroft riera.- Déjenme les digo que causó sensación, lo que nunca, estuvieron encantado con su visita.  
- Lo que nunca en la normalidad – comentó Sherlock.  
- Si, supongo… bueno – dijo levantándose.- me voy.  
- Creí que tenías el día libre  
- No, solo dije que me ausentaría un momento.- dijo entregando al bebé a John. – Quizá regrese después de terminar todo.  
-Ok, gracias por cuidarlo.- agradeció John. Greg solo sonrió, se despidió de todos y salió de ahí.

El resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde fue tranquilo en ese departamento, pero con algo inusual, el clima ese día en Londres era caluroso. Y ponía de vez en cuando inquieto al niño.  
- Creo que iré un rato a mi habitación, Sherlock, con tu hermano.  
- ¿Por qué no en la mía?  
- A lo que recuerdo, funciona mejor el aire acondicionado de mi cuarto…  
- Cierto…  
- Lo prenderé un rato y creo que lo dejaré ya sin camisetita.- dijo refiriéndose a Mycroft que estaba solo con un pañal y una camiseta. – Para que esté fresco.  
- Bien.

John subió a su habitación y prendió el aire acondicionado y puso a Mycroft en su cama y comenzó a entretenerlo. Después de un rato estaba John acostado boca arriba tranquilamente dormido, y encima de él, en su pecho, estaba el niño igual, dormido profundamente. Era una escena realmente tierna.

Sherlock por su parte seguía con sus experimentos, los inofensivos que John había dejado quedarse, por mientras que su hermano estaba con ellos. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, el edificio realmente estaba en silencio.

Se levantó y fue a la habitación de John, para estar un rato con él, lentamente abrió la puerta, pues se imaginaba que se había quedado dormido, pero al abrir la sorpresa que lo recibió fue grande.

Como había supuesto, John y su hermano se habían quedado dormidos , Mycroft estaba encima de su John, sería una tierna escena, supuso, pero no así.  
Mycroft por fin había regresado a la normalidad, pero había escogido ese momento para hacerlo, encima de su John y _como una cereza en el pastel_, su hermano se encontraba completamente desnudo.  
El detective se sentía realmente algo feliz pues ya no tenía que hacerse cargo de su hermano y volvía a ser adulto, pero en las circunstancias que había crecido, no le gustó.  
De pura molestia, Sherlock cerró la puerta de la habitación fuertemente, haciendo que John y Mycroft se despertaran sobresaltados.

El ruido que los había despertado fue olvidado inmediatamente por como se encontraban.  
John y Mycroft se vieron sorprendidos, uno al otro y después sus caras fueron de horror, John se quiso parar y hacer a un lado mientras que Mycroft se paraba y al verse desnudo, tomó el pañal que estaba ahora en la cama, abierto y limpio, para taparse sus partes.  
-¡¿Qué demonios…?! – gritó Mycroft viendo a John y a Sherlock.  
Sherlock se puso enfrente de John, un acto que se veía algo posesivo, mientras John estaba sonrojado y desviaba la mirada de Sherlock y su hermano.

-Maldita ocurrencia la tuya de regresar a la normalidad cuando estás con John – reclamó el detective.  
- ¡Sherlock!- regañó John  
- ¿Qué? ¿A ti te gustó? …- reclamó un celoso detective.  
- No digas estupideces, estábamos bien dormidos, él aún era un bebé…- se defendió el rubio.  
- ¡¿De qué demonios hablan? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¡Y Desnudo!  
- Hay cosas que explicarte Mycroft…- dijo saliendo de su habitación. – Será mejor que sea en la sala, pero antes voy por ropa para que te vistas.

Ya sentados todos en la sala y Mycroft con ropa de Sherlock que John le había dado, se veían unos a los otros.  
John y el hermano de Sherlock aún estaban algo avergonzados, mientras que Sherlock veía a Mycroft con una mirada asesina.  
- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienen que decirme?- preguntó algo molesto.- Diablos me duele la cabeza…- al decir eso se llevó una mano a la frente y abrió los ojos sorprendido.- ¿Qué diablos tengo aquí?  
- Un chichón.- respondió Sherlock.  
- ¡¿Por qué?!  
- Bueno, eso tiene que ver con lo que te vamos a contar...-dijo el médico.- Sé que no nos creerás, pero es lo que sucedió… – comenzó el relato John.

Después de un buen rato de que la platica comenzara, y trataran de que el hombre de gobierno les creyera, se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que Greg inesperadamente entró, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que Mycroft ya no era más un bebé.  
- Me alegra que hayas vuelto a la normalidad.- dijo Greg rompiendo ese silencio.- ¿Pasó después de que me fui?  
- Hace un rato – comentó Sherlock.  
- Creo que ya he estado fuera mucho tiempo de mi trabajo.- se puso de pie Mycroft.- Gracias por… cuidar de mi. Aunque con evidente golpe que tengo en la frente, no sé si decir eso…- les dijo a todos los presentes, quien no supieron que responder, excepto su hermano.  
- Fue tu culpa; por cierto, tu jirafa se te olvida.- comentó Sherlock algo divertido.  
- ¿Qué? – Dijo mirando al peluche.- No digas tonterías, no necesito nada de eso ya.- ese comentario incomodó a John por Greg, el DI solo aparentó que no escuchó nada.  
- Bueno yo también me retiro.- anunció Greg. – Nos vemos.- salió de ahí de inmediato.  
Mycroft vio salir a Lestrade, dudó un poco, y se dirigió al peluche y lo tomó, sin otra palabra que agregar salió del departamento.

::..::..::

Las semanas pasaron y todo volvió a la normalidad para la vida de todos los que presenciaron ese hecho inusual de Mycroft. O más bien quizá mejoró un poco la vida de todos, pues Sherlock y John estaban ya en una relación y había avances en la relación de "amistad" de Mycroft y Greg, quienes se veían todos los días. Al menos de algo había servido esa lección que la anciana bruja le había hecho a Mycroft, había ayudado a todos a acercarse más.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! ¿Se les hace apresurado el final? lo siento, he dicho siempre que apesto para hacer finales... ;A;**  
**Se me dificulta mucho haha, pero bueno, gracias por seguir esta historia. Espero pronto volver, ya sea con un oneshot o el crossover con Hannibal u otra historia que se me ocurra en el futuro. (:**  
**Saludos.**


End file.
